


Umi needs to ask for advice from her senior

by MBmasher



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Blushing, F/F, Fainting, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBmasher/pseuds/MBmasher
Summary: Umi needs relationship advice, who better to ask than the relationship expert Nozomi Toujou herself?
Relationships: Sonoda Umi/Toujou Nozomi
Kudos: 16





	Umi needs to ask for advice from her senior

"So, why'd you call me out here, Umi-chan?" Nozomi asked, quietly munching on her fries. Meanwhile, Umi sat opposite from her, shyly looking down while twirling her fingers in her lap. She took a few moments to answer, briefly opening her mouth and closing it, before finally muttering,

"Actually Nozomi-senpai, I wanted to discuss with you about some relationship matters..." she trailed off, voice becoming a whisper near the end.

"Oh," Nozomi replied, seemingly nonchalantly. However, she was suppressing a grin. Out of all the people who would want to talk to her about "relationship matters", it just happened to be Umi. She couldn't wait to tell Nico and Eli about this.

"So," she continued, "what is it that you'd like to ask me, my dear Umi-chan?"

"Actually, it's about a senior of mine. I don't talk to her much, but I really admire her. I want to get closer to her, what do you think I should do?" Umi asked. She was still unable to look Nozomi in the eye, opting for quick glances at her face before going back to looking down at her lap. 

Nozomi was a bit surprised, but offered, "Well, maybe you should start by talking to her more!"

Umi nodded once, before replying with, "Yes, Nozomi-senpai, I've been trying that... But, every time I see her, it seems like the timing isn't right, or I'm just too scared to talk to her."

"Then, maybe you could start by just texting her? Maybe it'll be easier for you if you can't see her," Nozomi proposed. Umi nodded twice, muttering "I see," before finally starting to eat her food.  
"So, Umi-chan," Nozomi couldn't resist the temptation to smirk, "you're the last person I'd expect to ask me about 'relationship advice.' I wonder, who is this senior you are talking about? I bet it's Eli! She seems like someone you'd admire."

"Actually," Umi slowly put down her burger, face turning red, "the person I admire is y-you, Nozomi-senpai."

Nozomi quickly turned red, before turning her head down. Deep down, she was screaming about how cute Umi was right now, but she would never acknowledge that. Before she had the chance to make any sort of reaction, Umi continued.

"Nozomi-senpai, I-I always admire how you look after the group. A-And, you always give us good advice when we ask about anything. In fact, that's why I'm here talking to you right now, haha..." Umi blurted out.

"Did I really say that?" Umi thought to herself, unable to believe what came out of her mouth. Nozomi thought the same, and both girls had been reduced to blushing messes, heads in hands. 

"Umi-" "Nozomi-" Both tried to start, being cut off by each other, before having the mutual thought that they should both keep their mouths shut.

Several minutes had passed, before Umi finally regained the confidence to speak again.

"A-Anyway, Nozomi-senpai, I know we haven't talked a lot but... I really like you. Will you go out with me?"

That was the last straw for Nozomi before she fainted. Umi hurriedly rushed to Nozomi's side, shaking her shoulders before calling an ambulance. Meanwhile, staring in from outside were Honoka and Nico, who grinned at each other, exchanging thumbs ups.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the rarepair event in the Idol Fanfic Hell Discord server!


End file.
